


Home

by therron_shan



Series: Between the Stars [non-canon] [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therron_shan/pseuds/therron_shan
Summary: Thirty days of domesticity, starring Aurelia and Scourge.  All prompts taken from a Tumblr challenge.Incomplete and most likely will not be completed.





	1. Waking up Together

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes before we begin (cause why not). All of these prompts take place post SoR. In the canon [delavairesslegacy](https://delavairesslegacy.tumblr.com/) and I have developed there is no kotfe and beyond. The Emperor is defeated and the Empire and Republic enter a reluctant but decent peace, allowing our babies some rest and relaxation because oh my god they need it. Specifically, Aurelia leaves the Jedi eventually and she and Scourge settle with Caia (who belongs to [delavairesslegacy](https://delavairesslegacy.tumblr.com/) if y’all don’t know that by now) on an agricultural planet, where they have babies, a farm, and a happy life. These will all star Aurelia and Scourge with guest appearances from their daughter Asha, the twins Vâsila and Caius, and Caia and her son Tala. Let's begin!

Generally speaking, Scourge woke with the sun. He’d trained himself to over the recent years because he enjoyed watching the sunrise. He loved being able to see the colors, the way they blended together. He loved the feeling of the cool, crisp air on his skin. Loved the scent of caf brewing in the kitchen. But most of all, he loved the way Aurelia looked in the morning. Sleepy eyes, messy hair. She burrowed against him and he stroked his fingers along her bare back.  
  
“Vâsil, can we go back to sleep? Please?” Her voice was husky with sleep and he loved it. And the way she said his true name…  
  
Still. They had things that needed to get done.  
  
He kissed her head. “Lia, the kids are going to wake soon. The animals need to be tended to. Caia and I have work to do, and you have meetings in the city.”  
  
“You could’ve just said no,” she grumbled and it brought a smile to his lips.  
  
“Mm, we can stay in bed for a few more minutes, Lia.”  
  
Aurelia smiled and buried her face in his skin again. 


	2. Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of the challenge, morning routine.

**Day Two: Morning Routine**

* * *

 

Mornings were always about the same, but Aurelia enjoyed the monotony.  After fighting a war for almost ten years it was nice having the same schedule.  She woke up in Scourge’s arms, to his sweet smile, and counted herself lucky.  They hopped in the shower and, more often than not, totally banged, and as soon as they crossed the threshold into the kitchen they were bombarded by children.  Asha launched herself at her papa (she’d recently discovered the force and used it for everything).  Tala hugged his legs, and the twins reached for him from their high chairs, babbling.

“Good morning.”

Aurelia grinned at Caia sitting at the table and moved to hug her best friend.  “Morning, Cai,“ she murmured, kissing her head.  "How’d you sleep?”

She gave Aurelia a tired smile.  “Asha had a nightmare and Tala brought her to me to help her feel better, and they fell asleep rather quickly.  I did not, but that’s all right.”  Caia looked behind Aurelia and smiled.  “Vâsil is - having an interesting time at the moment.”

Aurelia turned to see Asha on his shoulders, Tala clinging to his leg, Vâsila in one arm and Caius in the other.  The look on his face was one of pure love and warmth.  Aurelia’s heart melted, and she went to kiss him softly. And in doing so she got Tala’s arms around her legs, the twins’ hands tangled in her hair, and Asha yelling "Mama no, my papa!”

Scourge grinned, quite the shit-eating one at that (he always loved it when Asha was a daddy’s girl) and he bent down to kiss Aurelia. She gently took Vâsila and Caius from his arms and they babbled a bit. “If you hold onto them, love, Asha and I will cook,” Scourge said softly.

“I wanna cook too,” Tala said softly.

Scourge smiled as he set Asha down on her feet. “You can absolutely cook too, Tala. I’ll have both my helpers.”

Aurelia sat at the table with Caia and her babies and she watched Scourge. He was so good with the kids, and honestly she was beyond grateful he’d chosen to stay with her. She couldn’t imagine her life without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤❤


	3. Doing Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day three of the challenge; doing laundry.

Scourge went through each of the rooms with the giant laundry basket and grabbed all the clothes.  He sorted through plushies and toys, reminding himself to tell the kids to clean their rooms. Well, Asha.  She was too much like her mom - always going, going, going.  Focused on the bigger picture, never the here and now.  It was one of the things that made him fall in love with Aurelia, and he was glad it was one of the (many) qualities Asha had gotten from her mom.  Well, not when it meant she couldn’t clean her room.

“Have I ever told you how hot your ass looks in those pants?”

Scourge grinned and turned around to see Aurelia leaning in the doorway, a smirk on her face, soft desire in her eyes.  “Every time I wear them, but it’s always nice to hear it.”  He moved to her and leaned down to kiss her.  “Feel like helping me with laundry, my love?”

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist.  “In a few minutes. Put this basket down and really kiss me, Vâsil.”

He grinned. “Yes ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
